1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a child seat attachment structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child seat attachment structure for attaching child seats in vehicles such as automobiles. This invention further relates to a child seat attachment structure manufacturing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a child seat attachment structure manufacturing apparatus that manufactures a child seat attachment structure of the present invention.
2. Background Information
It is desirable to install a child seat for safety when children ride in automobiles. Conventionally, in order to install a child seat, anchors are attached directly to areas of a vehicle floor panel by welding and fixing, such that a child seat can be installed to the anchors. In this case, a reinforcing material having a hatshaped cross section is attached to the opposite side of the areas of the floor panel where the anchors are welded. Nevertheless, when the anchors are directly welded and fixed to the floor panel in this manner, it is difficult to attach the anchors to precise desired positions of the floor panel. If the anchors are not attached to the precise positions of the floor panel, it is difficult to install a child seat in the vehicle stably.
Also, when the anchors are directly welded and fixed to the floor panel, the reinforcing material needs to be attached to the opposite side of the floor panel. Consequently, the reinforcing material increases the weight and cost of the vehicle.
Moreover, when the anchors are directly welded and fixed to the floor panel, whenever a design of the floor panel is changed, the positions of the anchors also have to be changed. Therefore, positions of anchors cannot be determined in an efficient manner.
In addition, in the case where the anchors are directly welded and fixed to the floor panel, it is difficult to retrofit anchors to vehicles that have already been sold to consumers.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a child seat attachment structure which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a child seat attachment structure which enables tight and stable installation of child seats with a simple handling, and can be installed in vehicles that have already been sold.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a child seat attachment structure of the present invention.
One aspect of the present invention can be basically attained by providing a child seat attachment structure adapted to install a child seat in a vehicle. The child seat attachment structure comprises a bracket and two anchors. The bracket has an attachment area that is configured to be attached to a portion of the vehicle. The anchors are fixedly coupled to the bracket with a predetermined lateral distance between the anchors. The anchors are configured to attach a child seat thereto.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.